Playtime with Mew
by Stormweaver92
Summary: Ash awakes to find himself in a familiar setting and runs into an old friend. One shot. Lemon. Ash/Mew.


**Request from ultimateCCC.**

* * *

Ash awoke to find himself in a room that appeared to be made out of solid wood. He furrowed his brow. _How did I get here?_ He thought to himself. Last thing he remembered, he was back in Pallet Town training with Pikachu. They were working on strengthening Pikachu's Iron Tail attack when there was bright flash. Now Ash found himself in this oddly familiar room with Pikachu nowhere to be found. He stood up and decided to check out his surroundings. The room he was in appeared to be made of one solid piece of rock. There was a ramp leading farther up and next to it one that led down. Crystals dotted the cavern's walls and seemed to pulse with a life of their own. Ash headed toward one of the ramps, deciding to explore some more.

Ash decided to head up, figuring their might be a way to see where he was from up high. The further he went, the more familiar his surroundings seemed. The same crystals that were in the large room continued to dot the walls, providing enough light to see by. Ash progressed steadily upward, eventually reaching the top of the ramp. He looked around and found himself in a very similar room to the one he was in before. He spotted a small balcony on the far side of the room and headed toward it. When he got to the edge he looked around. All around him were mountains. Off in the distance, he could see a town with a castle situated in the center. Ash recognized the town immediately. On a hunch, he looked up and saw what looked like giant stone branches and leaves. Looking down provided him with a similar view. There was no doubt in Ash's mind now. He had somehow been transported to the Tree of Beginning.

Ash turned as he heard something behind him. He came face to face with a small, pink, cat-like Pokémon with a rather long tail. "Mew?" Ash asked.

Mew did a back flip in the air, _So you do remember me_. Ash twitched at the voice in his head. Mew hadn't used telepathy when they had met before. The voice sounded like that of a young girl.

"How could I forget?" Ash asked. "Wait, was it you who brought me here?"

Mew nodded, _I got lonely and I wanted someone to play with. I remembered you and brought you here. Won't you please stay?_

Ash thought about it, "Sure, why not."

Mew flipped in the air several times, _Yay! Come on, let's go then._

Ash found himself suspended in the air by Mew's psychic abilities and off they went farther up the tree. Ash looked ahead at the very excitable Legendary Pokémon ahead of him. From what Professor Oak had told him, Mew represented childhood innocence.

They ascended up the tree until they came to a large room filled with toys and games. For the next several hours, Ash and Mew played a variety of games, ranging from hide and seek to simply playing with some of the toys. No matter what they did, it seemed to Ash that Mew was just happy to have a friend.

Ash's stomach started growling suddenly. "Guess I'm hungry," he laughed. He stopped as he heard Mew's stomach growl too.

She blushed, _Guess I am too. I'll go get us some food._ Mew levitated Ash down a few levels and then flew off. Ash sat down on the floor and waited for Mew to get back. It wasn't long before she flew into the room with a massive amount of assorted fruit. She piled the fruit neatly in front of Ash and grabbed a berry off the top. Mew sat on Ash's lap and proceeded to eat. Ash reached forward and grabbed one of the berries. He took a bite and flavor exploded in his mouth. The berries were at their peak ripeness. They sat there in silence for a while, simply eating and enjoying each other's company. Mew yawned and laid her head against Ash's chest.

_So sleepy, _Mew said. Ash smiled and laid down on the floor, holding Mew close to him. He figured a nap was in order anyway.

Ash awoke to an odd sound. It sounded wet. There was also a strange smell in the air. He listened closer and thought he heard a low moaning. He sat up and looked over to where the sounds were coming from. He was shocked to see Mew pleasuring herself. Ash almost thought he heard her say his name.

"Mew?" Ash said. Mew froze and looked up. "You didn't really bring me here to play games, did you?"

Mew blushed and shook her head, _No, I didn't. I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have even brought you here._

"And why is that?" Ash asked, sliding over next to Mew. "We've had a lot of fun haven't we?"

_Yes, we have, but I thought that maybe we could do something else._ Mew's big eyes looked at Ash pleadingly, _I'm so lonely Ash. Because I'm supposed to represent childhood innocence, none of the other Pokémon would ever mate with me. But I still have needs. _

Mew was surprised when Ash pulled Mew closer to him, "Of course you do. Just because you represent innocence doesn't mean you don't need to be loved. If anything its definition is that you need even more love." Mew looked at Ash, astonished that, for one so young, he could be so wise at times.

_Thank you, Ash. No one has ever understood that before. _Mew floated up and planted a kiss on Ash's forehead, _So, will you help me?_

Ash nodded, "Of course I will." He pulled Mew in close and held the Pokémon's back to his chest. He moved his free hand down and began to massage Mew's slit, which was already soaked from her earlier masturbation. Mew moaned slightly. Part of Ash said that what he was doing was wrong, but there was a part of him that said that Mew was a friend in need, and that's the part that won out.

Ash inserted a finger into Mew, causing her to gasp in surprise. He slowly pumped his finger in and out, still using his thumb to massage Mew's clit. The small cat-like Pokémon moaned. Ash was being gentle with her, but she wanted more.

_Ash, please, I want you in me,_ Mew said. Ash hesitated. There was a major size difference to consider here. Mew was just at sixteen inches tall, making it only twice the size of Ash's fully erect penis. Mew seemed to sense the hesitation. _Don't worry about hurting me, I'm a Psychic-Type. I can use my powers to stop the pain._

Ash thought about it and nodded, "Ok, but if becomes too much, let me know." Ash stood up and began to undo his pants. When he was free of his boxers, his stiff cock throbbed in front of Mew, whose already flushed face turned bright crimson.

_It's so big!_ Mew said. She floated over and began to stroke Ash's shaft with her paws. Her soft fur tickled the member as her paws moved around. Ash twitched a little from the feeling. It was almost like she was teasing him in a way. One paw found its way down to his balls and Mew began to play with those as well. Mew finally pulled back, _Can we do it now?_

Ash smiled and grabbed Mew, pulling her in close and turning her back towards his chest. He lowered her down until his tip pressed against her soaking cunny, "Are you sure you want this?"

Mew nodded, _Yes, I do. _

"Ok, here we go," Ash said. He began sliding Mew onto his dick. Because of the size difference, Mew was tighter than anyone else he had been with. It didn't take long to meet resistance. Mew just nodded for Ash to keep going. Ash pushed Mew down just a bit more, breaking her hymen. Mew gasped in pain, but then moaned in ecstasy as Ash slowly began pumping in and out of her. He could barely get the first inch or so of his shaft in, but that didn't matter because Mew was enjoying every second of it.

Using her psychic powers, Mew began to further stimulate the pleasure they both felt. Ash began to move a little faster, causing shivers to rack Mew's body. Mew was getting close to her orgasm, and so was Ash. Mew intensified the pleasure even more, sending them both into a frenzy.

_Ash, please, I'm so close,_ Mew's voice echoed in Ash's mind. It was voice filled with lust and desire. _Please, let's finish at the same time._

Ash nodded and began to pump even faster in and out of Mew's pussy. It wasn't much longer before he felt her walls clench, becoming so tight that movement was almost impossible. He managed to push in just a little farther before they both came. Mew's juices soaked Ash as he filled Mew up.

When Ash pulled out, cum oozed from Mew's overly full womb. Ash sat down, still panting from the psychic-induced pleasure. Mew was beginning to doze off.

_Thank you, Ash, _she said sleepily.

Ash pulled his pants back on, "No problem." He laid down next to Mew and the two of them fell asleep together.

Nine months later…

It had been nine months since Ash had seen Mew. He had come back home the next day, simply telling his mother that Mew had wanted a playmate. Now he was coming back to his house after a long day of training. He walked into his room and found a package on his bed. There was a note attached.

Dear Ash,

Remember what happened nine months ago? Well…Surprise! I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I think you'll be better able to raise our child than I will. I'll come by to see you soon.

Love Mew

Ash opened the box in a hurry. Sure enough, there was an egg sitting there. Ash stood in stunned silence for a moment before fainting. Pikachu walked into the room to see his master unconscious on the ground.

Pikachu panicked and charged up a Thunder Bolt, "PiiiikaaaaCHUUUUU!" The attack hit Ash square on, waking him up instantly.

Ash looked around then back at the box, "So now I'm a dad. Dear Arceus what do I do now?"


End file.
